


Would You Be So Kind

by Libennly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: Taako is the world to Kravitz. If only the elf knew that.A song fic for ‘Would You Be So Kind’ by dodie.





	Would You Be So Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my horrid writing and try to enjoy three thousand words of pining and rubbish half hearted angst. Please note that I have not ever been romantically in love since the time a boy broke up with me in a plastic play house when I was five because there was a nicer girl in his class. This may not be completely accurate to an actual relationship
> 
> .  
> Song is “Would You Be So Kind” by dodie.

Autumn has its own type of beautiful. Perhaps muddy lanes, dry leaves and cold-but-not-cold-enough weather wouldn’t look good on any other season but, damn, did Autumn wear it well. 

Taako had Autumn’s beauty. His sometimes embarrassingly extravagant clothes and specific makeup palette would look horribly wrong on Kravitz’s face but Taako had his own special style that couldn’t be matched by anyone, in Kravitz’s opinion. Well, maybe except for Lup.

Kravitz tried to ignore the barely subtle glances in his and Taako’s direction. Taako had grabbed onto his hand halfway down the path and was now dragging the man past the many picnic tables and blankets. Their friends sat somewhere between the territorial families full of hyperactive children and exasperated parents. Exasperated, probably homophobic, parents.

As if Kravitz didn’t already have to deal with homophobia. Well, he used too, but a past terrible event doesn’t make an identical reoccurrence any better. He felt his unnaturally cold cheeks warm with a blush as he nearly stepped in a picnic basket and he apologized hurriedly before an impatient Taako yanked him along. 

At last, they came to a stop before a sprawling blanket. It was bigger than most of the other family blankets and took up much more space, as the disgruntled looks of nearby adults told. Practically the whole friend group was there, which explained the horrifically loud chatter resounding from the general area. Lup looked up at them and waggled her eyebrows, gesturing vaguely at their intertwined hands. 

Kravitz blushed, again, and slid his hand away carefully and ignored the lack of response from Taako. The aforementioned elf collapsed onto the blanket beside. Barry shifted slightly over to make room for Kravitz, which he accepted with a smile. Taako glanced up at him with his arms over his face, a fruitless effort to block out the sun. 

“I’m all out of breath,” the elf complained and Kravitz laughed. “It’s not funny! Just because you bother to do sports in school doesn’t mean you get to bully me.”

“He’s not bullying you, you idiot.” Lup interjected. “You’re just unfit.”

“Mean” was the petulant reply and Kravitz tried to ignore the warm feeling bubbling up in his chest. 

*********  
I have a question.  
Might seem strange  
How are your lungs?  
Are they in pain?  
************

They shouted curses and insults at them and Taako shouted back, complete with rude gestures and even ruder words. Kravitz stood there with a kid of cold indifference, knowing that this is it. That this is probably the end of his familial relationship and he might as well curl up and wait for a better lifetime. 

He only realised he was being kicked out when he and Taako were standing on the cold lane outside his front door. They muttered things like ‘very disappointed’ and ‘collect your stuff tomorrow’ and then slammed the door, separating Kravitz and his childhood. Taako sat down on the pavement and looked up at Kravitz, reminding him of the park, not so long ago. 

Kravitz sat down beside the elf and sighed slightly, throwing a rock between his hands. Maybe he could’ve been a little bit more subtle, maybe Taako was rubbing off on him, but for some reason Kravitz though it would’ve been a good idea to bring home a fake boyfriend. What a great idea that turned out to be. 

“So your parents, huh?” Taako smiled slightly, rubbing the faint bruise on his arm. “Kinda volatile. Nothing Taako can’t deal with anyway.” Kravitz looked down at his feet and sighed again, feeling years older than he actually was. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, feeling truly apologetic. “If I had known how they would’ve reacted, I wouldn’t have- I never would-“

“Taako’s fine, homie. Did I tell you about the time I broke my leg because of Lup?” When Kravitz shook his head, Taako sighed in relief. “Good, I don’t want you to know for the sake of my dignity.”

The joke wasn’t even that funny but Kravitz laughed until he couldn’t breathe. Taako swore and fished around for the spare inhaler but Kravitz felt unusually happy for the situation he was in. Perhaps curling up and waiting for a better lifetime wasnt a thing needed to be done when he had a perfectly okay one here. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Cause mine are aching  
Think I know why  
Kinda like it though  
Wanna try?  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Stargazing is one of the several things that are the stereotypical set ups for a romantic date. Unfortunately for Kravitz, this was not meeting with romantic purposes. Just him, Taako and a few unfortunate friends going to see the meteor shower on top of Bréa Hill. Strictly platonic. 

Taako grabbed the best looking point and fended off anyone who tried to get near. Kravitz ended up the closest to him, sitting not quite on the blanket but not completely on the ground. The sky was still dark, albeit a few dimly shining stars dotted around. The air was thick with quiet chatter and the opening of snack boxes and assorted treats. One of those snack boxes was owned by Taako, who had brought some cheaply made crackers from the local dollar store. The elf looked almost disgusted with himself ass he picked up one of the small, dry, cheap looking processed snacks and turned it around. The box said ‘Cheesy Crackers’ but unless the small dried on grating of cheese counts, then Taako was duped. 

Try as he might, Kravitz couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry for Taako.

Taako ate it in spite of the horrible looks and turned to see Kravitz’s gaze upon him. Kravitz’s face flushed and he looked away. Taako snorted and went back to emptying the horrible snack box quite loudly. 

Kravitz smiled behind his hand and felt the awful giddy feeling all over again. Oh, to be hopelessly in love with an idiot.  
♡♡♡  
Oh, would you be so kind  
As to fall in love with me?  
You see, I’m trying  
I know you know that I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love...  
♡♡♡  
“Can you do a handstand?” 

Taako spoke out of nowhere, disrupting the peaceful silence. Kravitz glared at him and moved the popcorn bowl, shifting slightly as to not disturb the blankets. Finally he answered. 

“No, why would you think that?” 

Taako gestured vaguely at the television screen, the movie paused in thee middle of the credits. It was a longer movie than they had thought, and Taako and Kravitz ended up spending much more hours of the day watching the stupid movie than spending hour going outside and being productive. Not that Kravitz would complain, of course. 

“You just seem like the type to wear costumes and risk your life leaping about on stage,” Taako replied with a cheek full of popcorn kernels. “You never know, you might be a prodigy dancer, like me!” 

Kravitz smiled. “Like you?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Taako stood up, banishing several blankets to the cold floor. “You may not have known this before now, but I’m an amazing dancer. Trust me.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“And you will!” With that, Taako placed his hands on the ground and brought his legs high over his head. He stayed in that position for a total of two seconds before collapsing and banging his foot on the end table, cursing as he did so. 

Kravitz snickered as Taako coughed up popcorn kernels, gagging far more dramatically than it needed to be. 

“I’m dying! I thought you loved me!”

♡♡♡  
I think it’s only fair.  
There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere  
Wanna share?  
‘Cause I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So, if you will, please fall in love with me?  
♡♡♡

Taako stumbled into the room, blurry eyed and bushy haired. He fumbled faintly for a glass and almost broke it if it was not for Magnus’ quick reflexes. Lup laughed and sat up on the couch, the cup of coffee teetering dangerously on the edge of the arm. 

“So you’ve finally decided to grace us with your presence,” she mocked as Taako tried to tame his mop of hair. “Tell me, what kept us waiting so long?” 

Taako collapsed onto the chair and laid his head upon Kravitz’s lap. He sighed dramatically and waited for the whole room’s attention. Eventually the chatter faded and he began his woeful tale. 

“So I had, like, the freakiest dream last night,” he said. “What happened basical-“

“Who died?” interrupted Lup, who didn’t seem that interested in the dream.

“Well, everyone, but that’s beside the point.” Taako continued, though a bit disgruntled. “We were all dressed in like, the weirdest outfits. Somehow, most of us looked decent. ‘Cept for me of course, I looked great. But, me, Magnus and Merle were these three super cool warriors and we did some super cool stuff. I think at some point someone dirty talked a vine? It was all funky and weird and kinda familiar.”

“Oh, wow, intriguing.” Lup said dryly. “So tell me, where was I?”

“And me?” Barry interjected from his spot beside Lup. 

“And what about me?” There was Davenport, who somehow managed to sneak in to the morning breakfast. 

“Dead,” Taako frowned. “You were dead too, Barry. And Davenport was sorta like a Pokémon. He could only say his name for the most part.”

“What about me?” Kravitz asked, talking for the first time since Taako entered the room. He had listened to Taako’s dream story in good humour but couldn’t help but feel some nostalgia for something he never had. It was all too confusing, he decided, and left it at that. 

Taako looked at him and shrugged, his long hair not entirely covering the light blush that danced across his cheeks. Merle laughed loudly and made everyone jump. 

“Let me guess,” He grinned, a look of mirth painting his features. “You and Kravitz were an item?” 

Lup winked at Kravitz while he looked on helplessly. Taako sighed and put up his hands as if in surrender. “Guilty” he replied and looked at Kravitz, clasping his hand. 

Not for the first time, or for the last, Kravitz wouldn’t mind the ability to freeze time right now. 

♡♡♡  
Let’s write a story.  
Be in my book  
You’ve got a diary on my page  
At least take a look.  
♡♡♡

Taako stared defiantly at him from the hospital bed. As scary as the elf could be sometimes, it was hard to be intimidated by someone held to consciousness by an IV drip and a lot of medication. 

Kravitz had been perched on the hard, plastic hospital chair for two hours now, and just wanted to go home to his nan’s and sleep. But Taako needed him, however much he denied it. Plus, the doctors needed him to convince Taako to spill what happened. 

“Taako, if you don’t tell them, then the police will go on thinking it was an accident and the twins will go on doing what they did.”

“Good.”

“Good?” Kravitz repeated, the words barely making their way through his almost blinding headache. “Good? Taako, that’s not good.”

“I don’t care,” the elf muttered childishly. “They’re psychos, setting up traps and poisoning people. They’ll be caught soon enough, without my input.”

“But with your input, they’ll be caught sooner.”

“I don’t care.” Taako repeated, his voice firmer and steadier this time. He sat up and a change of mood happened almost suddenly. “How bad is my nose?”

“Your what?” Kravitz was thrown off track by the sudden change of subject. It took a moment for the words to register but when they did, he looked up to see Taako’s impatient face. “Right, it’s broken isn’t it?”

He looked at the elf’s nose and stopped slightly. It definitely wasnt the same, but it wasnt unrecognisable. Before he could change his facial expression, Taako slumped down and faced the wall.

“Go away.”

“What?” Kravitz wasnt doing too good on the intelligence scale today, he sounded dimmer than ever. 

“I need some time to myself. Go away.”

And with that, Kravitz stood and walked away. 

♡♡♡  
Where are your manners?  
You need some time?  
♡♡♡  
The hospital room was almost cosy now. Sure, the white walls and squeaky floor weren’t the best choices but it could do. Taako had been in the hospital for a week now and was expected to stay there for another two days. He was already moving around the room and redecorating, despite the nurses reminders that he would be gone in two days so it would be useless decorating his room.

Kravitz sat on the cold, plastic chair which now had a cushion courtesy of Lup, who had complained at great length about the uncomfortable seating. He held a cup of stale coffee in one hand and a book in the other. So far he had been able to concentrate on neither, due to Taako’s constant chatter. Now the elf had taken his sleeping pills and Kravitz was just getting ready to go. 

“Kravitz?” 

He stopped and turned around. Taako was sitting up slightly in his bed, his eyes bleary though determined. The elf looked straight at him.

“I need to ask you something.”

Kravitz sat back on the chair and pulled it up to the bed, ignoring the ominous creaking of the flimsy metal support. “Ask away,” he answered, preparing himself for a question whose answer would make him out to be the idiot. 

“Do I still look okay? You know, with the whole slightly wonky nose?”

To be honest, Kravitz wasnt really ready for a serious question. He got over his initial hesitation and answered as truthfully as possible.

“You’ll always look wonderful to me, so I can’t give a fair answer.”

Kravitz stood up and finished gathering his things. Taako gave an answer in the form of a quiet hum and turned onto his side. Kravitz bade him goodbye and opened the door, almost bumping into a stray cleaning trolley. 

“Love you,” Taako whispered drowsily.

“I love you too.” Kravitz answered to the silence.  
♡♡♡  
Let’s swap chests today.  
That might help you decide.  
♡♡♡  
“-and his name is Sazed! One of my pals knows him, so we met up a few months ago. I was gonna tell you but it just slipped straight out of my mind. Anyway, first boyfriend is a pretty big milestone, so I figured we could celebrate?”  
Kravitz sat up quickly, almost getting whiplash. Taako was sprawled out on his bed, looking like a child of Christmas day. His eyes were full of love that Kravitz couldn’t help but long for, and yet he knew it was for the infamous Sazed. Of course. 

“Homie, you ‘kay?” 

Kravitz shook his head. “Sazed? You have to be kidding me.” 

Taako glared at him, changing mood so fast, Kravitz was taken aback. “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You seriously haven’t heard?” Taako shook his head, still fuming. “He’s a shady guy. Rumour has it he has a restraining order, though you know how sceptical I am about the rumour mill. Still, he has a weird aura.”

“Oh, so now you’re some sort of séance? What do you have against the guy anyway?”

“No-nothing, what’s up with you anyway?”  
“Me? You’re the one who can’t even pretend to be happy for me!”

Kravitz stood up and kicked the leg of the bed. Of course they had to fight. Because nothing could ever be a normal argument. “Get out of my house.”  
Taako scowled. “Last time I checked, this is your aunt’s hou-“

“Get out!”

Taako did just that, as loudly and dramatically as he could. He tossed himself down the stairs and slammed the front door angrily, ignoring Kravitz’s aunt’s gasp of dismay. 

Kravitz threw himself onto his bed and didn’t cry 

♡♡♡  
Oh would you be so kind  
As to fall in love with me?  
You see, I’m trying  
I know you know that I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So, if you will please fall in love...  
♡♡♡

“Did you hear?”

“I knew he was going to get arrested!”

“But what for?”

“Probably everything, he’s terrible.”

Kravitz tried to ignore the whispers and gossiping of most of the student body. There was only one person he really cared about right now, and he was taken in for questioning at the police station. He knew someone was going to get hurt, but now wasn’t the time for gloating. 

Lup looked devastated as he reached the end of the hall. Magnus stood there, fending off any truth seeking students and Barry fruitlessly tried to help. There was tear tracks down Lup’s face and for the first time she was looking something other than confident. 

“Kravitz!” She said as soon as he got to his small group of friends. “H-have you heard from him?”

Him meant Taako and Kravitz hadn’t heard from Taako for nearly two months, after the small but big enough disagreement. Taako was never around him at school and actively avoided him when the group were out and about. Kravitz had gotten used to it but it still stung when people forgot they fell out. 

“No, have you?”

“Well, I doubt he’s even allowed his phone in the station but.. I thought he would’ve sneaked it in. He hasn’t contacted anyone though.” She bit her lip, already catching a small drop of blood. 

Barry turned around and immediately softened. “If he’s with the police and not in the hospital or with a doctor, I’m sure he’s fine.” He reassured her. “The police are trustworthy most of the time.”

“Fuck the police!” Magnus whisper shouted, mindful of any lurking teachers. Lup snickered. 

“Fuck the police.” 

And Kravitz couldn’t agree more. 

♡♡♡  
I think it’s only fair  
There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere.  
Wanna share?  
‘Cause I like you but that’s not enough  
So if you will, please fall in love with me?  
♡♡♡

Taako smiled at him, a sort of haphazard one that is almost like a mask. There was still the remainders of a bruise underneath his eye, but all in all, he was doing okay.  
♡♡♡  
Do me a favour, can your heartrate rise a little?  
♡♡♡

Kravitz took the smile to mean that everything was okay between the two of them and smiled back, and wow, did it feel good. He ignored the urge to run forward and hug the elf like the others and just sort of lingered awkwardly behind them all, feeling like a sixth wheel. Actually, no, a seventh wheel, how did Davenport get there?

♡♡♡  
Do me a favour, can your heartrate rise a little?  
♡♡♡

After a while the group around Taako dispersed as if choreographed, and then there was a direct line of sight between Taako and Kravitz. Taako looked at him with a raised eyebrow before gesturing with his arms open. Kravitz took the invitation. 

They hugged. They made up. All was good.  
♡♡♡  
Do me a favour, can your heartrate rise a little?  
♡♡♡

Well, good enough. 

♡♡♡  
Do me a favour..  
♡♡♡

They were back in the park a year later. The sun was exactly the same, the same amount of stereotypical happy families and the same picnic blanket in the same place. Kravitz couldn’t even pretend to not have major deja vu. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Kravitz asked, lying beside Taako and basking in the sun. Taako looked at him and gave Kravitz the most serious expression he had ever seen on Taako’s face. It looked almost wrong. 

“Well, um, I was.. wondering about.. lots of stuff. And there’s one thing in uh particular that I’d like to ask you about?” His voice trailed off as if it were a question and Kravitz nodded for him to go on.  
Taako sighed. 

“I like you, like, a lot...”

♡♡♡  
Oh would you be so kind,  
As to fall in love with me?  
You see, I’m trying  
I know you know that I like you  
But that’s not enough  
So if you will please fall in love..  
♡♡♡

“And maybe we could go out sometime, if it’s okay with you?”

Kravitz wanted to scream and jump and laugh until he fell over, but he settled for another nod and a breathless grin. 

“I would like that a lot.”

♡♡♡  
I think it’s only fair  
There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere  
Wanna share?  
‘Cause I like you but that’s not enough  
So if you will please fall in love..  
I like you but that’s not enough  
So if you will please fall in love with me?  
♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god it’s finally over, I can sleep and be happy oh wow. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, it means the world and more to me.
> 
> Edit: ahasheuhwbh this has more than 400 hits??? That's nearly more than twice the amount of my second most popular fic. I love you all thank you so much!!!!


End file.
